This project is designed to develop an instrument, the Video Fluorometer, which will provide a new concept in fluorescence analysis. Through the full utilization of the multichannel light sensing capabilities of low light level television sensors and computer automation, this instrument will simultaniously record and display up to 500 fluorescence spectra taken at 500 exciting wavelengths in less than 20 milliseconds. The instrument proposed should be applicable to the rapid and automated determination of complex mixtures.